Christmas is the time of love
by gaylie
Summary: A Santa Claus x Servant Rupert fic because I have no idea why I wrote this I was crying of laughter through the whole time I did, I'm so going to hell, meet me there.


_Why am I doing this_

Stressed out the red dressed man looked up from his long, rolled together list, with a long sigh. It was no other than the Santa Claus, only a few weeks before christmas, the so called 'holiday of love'. More like stress. Stress and the reminder of how many brats this world had.

"Rupert.", he called out, "_Servant Rupert come here._", he repeated himself, anger in his voice.

"Gee, I'm coming, I'm coming.", a deep voice replied still distanced but Santa could hear him coming closer, "What is it, Sant'?"

Good one Rupert. You earned yourself a pissed off frown of your master. Was it really worth it?

"I told you _repeatedly _to _not_ call me by _any_ nicknames.", he bearded man answered to his servant.

"Wow, sorry man.", he groaned back. Rupert really couldnt stand it when his master was stressed off. Santa wasn't really a bad guy, only under stress he could get really angry at pretty much anything.

"Anyways, there are more children to-" - "-be punished for their naughtiness, yes I know, same deal as always, who is it?"

Once more Santa Claus replied with a death frown. But Rupert didn't even notice it, he was too busy already planning how to beat up those annoying brats this time. Whether he liked his boss through christmas time or not, his job was truly a blessing.

He listened to Santa listing some various different names from people all around the word and answered with a short nod of his head after each and every one of them.

"Did you get all of those?", Santa asked to assure him once more.

"'Course I did."

"_Rupert!_"  
"Yes, sir, master, sir, I have memorized all of the names you listed before.", Rupert said, holding back a chuckle.

With a deep distressed sigh he saw Santa dismissing him with a short movement of his hand and off he went to fulfill his job.

After Santa had heard his Servant leaving the building he turned around, watching him leave through the window. Once more he sighed, only this time not out of stress._ 'I shouldn't be so hard on him...'_, he thought thinking of how Rupert was actually a really nice guy. He was just really in a bad mood through christmas time.

He put his list of childrens names into a shelf and got out another one, just as long, with even more names on it. He went through them, absent with his thoughts, carelessly checking the names on the long list. Santa couldn't stop thinking about Rupert for some reason. He knew that Rupert was already used to him being grumpy around christmas, but still. He had never considered that he might actually hurt him before. _'Maybe I should make it up to him somehow...'_

As Rupert finished his job of beating up naughty children he headed back to the Nord Pole, where Santa's office was located. Strangely though Rupert didn't feel the pride and satisfaction he would usually feel after showing some brats who's the boss and thus he let out a deep sigh. He somehow just didn't feel right. He couldn't stop thinking of Santa and in what a bad mood he had been. Ofcourse he was used to it, but this time it just seemed so insanely unbearable. He didn't want Santa to be in a shitty mood, just for one christmas day, after all, christmas was such a beautiful time.

Deeply Rupert hoped that by the time he arrived that Santa would be in a better mood, although that was ridiculous, after all there was still so much work to be done.

After a few minutes of traveling he arrived, stepped inside the office and stroke off some snow that was still stuck on his clothes. He looked up, expecting to see Santa on his working chair, but not just the chair, but the whole entrance room was empty. Concentrating hard he could hear muffled jazz music coming from the hallway. As curious as Servant Rupert was he followed the strange sound until he arrived in front of Santas bedroom. Usually he would've never dared to enter it, it was like Santas sacret private space, but the voice behind the closed door quickly made him change his mind.

"I can hear you're back", he could hear him say, him being noone else than Santa himself, "come on in."

Rupert did as told and slowly entered the door, being greeted by the strong odor of roses and soft jazz music. In the middle of the room was a queen sized with on top of it Santa, stroking his long white beard, wearing nothing except of a man thong in a redish color.

"S-Santa!", Rupert stumbled in surprised, his face turning red.

"I have been waiting for you all day, Rupert.", he could hear Santa Claus reply with a sedusive voice, "I have been naughty Rupert, punish me, _let me feel your rod_."

Hearing those words from his master he could feel his _rod_ growing hard in an instant.

"But Santa! I am nothing but your servant!", he wailed nevertheless.

"Oh bullshit Rupert, you know you are a lot more for me than just a servant.", Santa answered, now pulling Rupert into a harsh messy kiss, "_Now take me Rupert, this is what I want._"

He didn't have to tell that Rupert a third time. Quickly the servant threw off his clothes. He pushed Santa down the bed, leaning into another quick messy kiss, until he pulled off his masters underwear, leaving both of them nude on the bed. As Rupert saw how hard Santa already was he got turned on even more than he already was.

A bit shaky at first he took Santas strong legs and spread them. After stretching his masters anus a little he went inside leaving both of them moaning. Rupert started to move inside of Santa, first slowly, soft and carefully but steadily he got faster and rougher, until he could hear Santa going insane of pleasure, hearing him yell and scream Ruperts name. After several minutes Rupert could feel himself reaching climax until he came with a long growl inside his master. Only some seconds later he could see Santa coming aswell, leaving his own body splattered with his semen.

Still in the afterglow of the orgasm he just had Rupert looked up at Santa, panting heavily.

"I really love beating up children", he huffed through his pants, "but I think I love _this_ even more"


End file.
